One Foot In The Sea
by TheMoonIsAFriend
Summary: OC story; submissions closed. Chapter one coming soon. *Season One*  Oceanic 815 crashed onto a mysterious island, changing the course of the lives planned for the survivors in the aftermath. Love, adventure, deaths, births, and fate await them.
1. Character Forum & Introduction:

**One Foot In The Sea...**

**LOST OC Story. **

**Character Forum/Introduction:**

Another submit your own character story? I'm afraid so. I saw a few of these starting up again and thought it would be fun to try one. Also, I'm pretty bored.

So, here's my little story that will be part of a bigger trilogy. So far, that I've seen, many of these seem to want to jam all six seasons into one story. I thought of originally doing the same, but I started to think that it would be hard because you are always looking too far ahead in the story. So, what I am doing is going season by season. This story will take place in season one, the next in season two, and so forth.

I am only accepting Fuselage at this point, but if you want to submit a Tailie/Other/Dharma/ect, don't be scared to PM me and I'll try my best to save you a spot in that section.

Alright, so I'll only be taking maybe six or seven of the characters that are submitted, so the more interesting and workable they are, the more likely I will be able to use them.

* * *

><p>Okay, enough of me talking. Here's the forum:<p>

**GENERAL**

**Full Name:**

**Sex:**

**Age:**

**Appearance: [**You don't have to list every feature of your character, just enough for me to get a general idea of what your character looks like. Actors/Actresses are fine, also.**]**

**Personality: [**Good and bad points.**]**

**Background:[**You can PM me this if you wish.**]**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Song To Describe Them?:[**Optional, but helpful.**] **

**ISLAND**

**What role would they have?:[**Leader, sidekick, ect.**]**

**Friends and why:**

**Enemies and why:**

**Love Interest: [**Include back up love interest**]**

**Traits in people they would get along with/not get along with: **

**Reason for being on Oceanic 815?:**

**Would they suffer any major injuries during the crash?: [**Broken arm, leg? Metal stuck in them somewhere?**]**

**How do they react to the smoke monster?:[**Might not use this exact reaction depending on the situation.**]**

**Are they a Candidate?:[**You can PM me this.**]**

**Opinions on things?:[**Can be about things in life, the island, certain Canon characters, ect.**]**

**Other Info: **

* * *

><p>I would like to have a bit of a balanced amount of male and female characters, please and thank you! I will be posting the accepted list once I feel I have enough characters, and the first chapter should be up within that same week if time allows.<p>

-Moon.


	2. Ticket Holders Final

**One Foot In The Sea...**

**LOST OC Story.**

**Ticket Holders. (Final.)**

I want to thank everybody that sent in characters to me, I really like all of them. As said before, I'm only taking six characters, three females and three males. But, I decided to up the dosage from eight and take ten characters, five of each sex.

* * *

><p>Anyway, here is the final list of characters I will be using:<p>

Females:

**Lilias Margaret Greye ("Lily") **_by Lily. And. Alice_

**Emily James **_by GwenCooper92_

**Andrea DeGrey ("Andi") **_by everysonghasanending_

**Hayley Kai Jones **_by New-Classic22_

**Mackenzie "Mac" Gordon **_by LookImUpsideDown_

Males:

**Sam Nathaniel Callagher **_by Temerice_

**Nathan McDonald**_ by KingWolf111_

**Joshua "Josh" Stephen Danielson **_by Lily. And. Alice_

**Carter James Stone **_by SilverStone007_

**Lyle Erickson **_by Me. (Subject to change.)_

**Beau Armstrong **_by LookImUpsideDown_

* * *

><p>Edit: This is the final list of characters that will be in this story. Once again, thank you all for the characters. I can tell this story is going to be fun. I'm taking a few spots for Talies via PM, if you really want your character in this story, you can fire me off a message and I'll see about sticking them in that way. Granted, your character might not appear until the second story, but they are in the story.<p>

Anyway, the first chapter should be up by Saturday or tomorrow if I manage to get a good few hours of writing in tomorrow night.

See you next update!

-Moon.

* * *

><p>Here's my character if you want to read his profile, his history won't be put in because I want it to be a surprise.<p>

GENERAL

Full Name: Lyle Erickson

Sex: Male

Age: 24

Appearance: [You don't have to list every feature of your character, just enough for me to get a general idea of what your character looks like. Actors/Actresses are fine, also.] Short brown hair, green eyes. He's of medium build, and a relaxed stance like he has all the time in the world. He his a bit of a "pout" and is usually wearing muscle shirts and jeans/shorts. Jensen Ackles would be a good actor to match him.

Personality: [Good and bad points.] He might be as "zen" as Locke is in the beginning, he likes to sit on the beach and watch the water or the horizon. He seems like he's always deep in thought and can look almost emotionless at times. He will talk if being talked to, though. He speaks in a very calm and reassuring voice, a sort of dreamy smile thrown in some people even ask him if he's high sometimes, even though he hasn't touched an illegal drug in his life. He has barely any anger in him, and if it ever comes out it usually only mild annoyance. He does like to have a bit of fun and will play a few goodhearted pranks on people. (ex. Place a bit of sand in their hair, ect.) He seems to look like he's off in his own little world, but he's actually very observant and intelligent.

Likes: Meditation, nature, being calm and collected, friendly people, children, animals, fruit, and a few books. (He would have to trade with Sawyer for some of the books he took.)

Dislikes: Fighting, being angry, people who don't treat him well, drugs, and seeing people hurt.

Song To Describe Them?:[Optional, but helpful.] Life Is Life by Noah And The Whale

ISLAND

What role would they have?:[Leader, sidekick, ect.] He would be the caretaker of the wounded and children, or the adviser.

Friends and why: Hurley (He likes how laid back he is, and he makes him laugh.), Charlie (As much as he reminds Lyle of his dark period, he can't help but like him), Boone (He sees the potential in him and he's hurt badly when he hears about his death.), Kate (He doesn't really know why he likes her, but she's friendly towards him and that's enough for him to like anybody.), Vincent (he's a dog.), Walt (as much time as he spends with Locke, he will protect Walt; any child for that matter.)

Enemies and why: He doesn't have enemies, really. There are people he would avoid, but he doesn't outright hate them. Those people would be Jack (too uptight), Shannon (he doesn't like her self-centred she is.) Locke (He feels something off about him.)

Love Interest: [Include back up love interest] OC, might not have one.

Reason for being on Oceanic 815?: He's just sight seeing.

Would they suffer any major injuries during the crash?: [Broken arm, leg? Metal stuck in them somewhere?] Aside from a busted lip, none.

How do they react to the smoke monster?:[Might not use this exact reaction depending on the situation.] He would stare in wonder at it before he would run, but not before helping the people with him.

Are they a Candidate?:[You can PM me this.] You'll have to wait and see...

Opinions on things?:[Can be about things in life, the island, certain Canon characters, ect.] Hate is a useless emotion, all it causes is pain. He doesn't like that there is a "popular" group on the island.

Other Info: None that I can think of.


	3. The Thing About Crashes

**One Foot In The Sea...**

**LOST OC Story.**

**Chapter One: The Thing About Crashes...**

White noise. Maybe it was the mental stress or the burning in her left shoulder where the redness was now showing through the white shirt she was wearing. Standing out against the tan skin of her neck, a shaking hand moving to swipe a lock of brown hair out of her face.

Her eyes looked into the trees, the green jungle and the people running to cover, their mouths opening the closing. Screaming, she realized, though there was only a few muffled sounds.

She wanted to move, to just walk away and go sit somewhere to absorb everything. But, her body didn't listen to her as she stood in the middle of a few broken pieces of metal that she had woken up in the middle of. Everything seemed so surreal and dream-like. That she would blink and it would all be gone. All this just being a dream or a drug induced hallucination.

Then, things started to come back, a light hum and the muffled cries of people around her, the noise steadily growing louder and louder. The engine of the plane spinning in a continuous shriek, people trying to yell over it.

A brightness of red and yellow hit her hears, making her jump. Suddenly, the slowly growing sounds hit her ears like a loud explosion.

The loud screech of the broken and wreaked plane, that was teetering dangerously over the people below it. The loud whir of an engine spinning, people having to cover their ears as they walked by it. People screaming and yelling for loved ones and just yelling out of sheer dread for the situation they were in.

"_Help me!" _

"_Boone!" _

"_Oh my God!"_

Then, the numbness from her body got ripped away as her shock shattered, her shoulder burning like fire and the wetness of the blood on her shirt, shoulders, and neck standing out suddenly. The growing headache from all the noise, making a light throb in her temple. The light stinging of the scratches on her face. She could feel it all so suddenly.

She slowly turns her head to her left, looking at her shoulder and at the clear object that was sticking out of said shoulder. As much as she tried to repress it, her mouth opened in a mild confusion.

_The man sitting beside Haley Kai Jones was wrestling with his seat belt, his chest heaving as the plane was dipping downward. _

"_We're going down. We're going to crash." he muttered, pulling on the belt as he let out a yell of fustration. _

_Haley, who was close to snapping at the man about how stupid he was being, decided that arguing with him would lead nowhere. She reached down, unbuckling his belt as the air sucked and blew in their faces. This man really needed out of his seat, and Haley, having some odd streak of helpfulness, was trying to help him out. _

_The buckle undid as the plane it the ground, the glass from the windows hitting Haley's face with sharp jagged edges, one of the bigger pieces stabbing into her left shoulder. Haley cried out in pain as her whole left arm seized in stinging pain so intense that her teeth zinged, paralysing her whole left arm for a few moments. _

_The man was out, though he never really made it out of the plane. Haley managed to watch him get blow backwards as she herself passed out from the pain. _

Haley's hand gripped the shard of glass, pulling slowly at first, feeling the zing of her nerves reacting of the movement, her body locking up for a few moments before she relaxed slightly.

"Crap." she gasped out, looking around. She started to walk past the people scrambling from the plane, some looking as dazed as she was at first, while others were screaming and calling for loved ones.

Haley moved slowly, avoiding people that ran in front of her, some of them asking about her arm. She brushed them off, saying that she could handle it. She found a part of the beach where she could sit and work on removing the glass from her shoulder. She sat there, a little dizzy from the blood she was losing as she watched the chaos around her.

_We...We still had...three concerts to go. _She thought to herself, her brain still a little foggy from the shock and blood loss.

She gripped the glass again, trying to think about her band mates and other things to distract her while she pulled the thing out. But, as soon as the thing so much as jiggled, a white hot pain shot up her arm and into her neck and across her shoulders. She let out a cry, not realizing she was doing so until she figured out that it wasn't the scream of an other person, but her own.

As much as she hated to admit it, she needed help.

...

Lyle Erickson walked carefully around the broken metal and avoided the fires that littered the white sand around him. He tried not to show it, but he was shaken up.

He stopped suddenly as a man sprinted past him towards where another man, a little younger than Lyle, was administering CPR to a African American woman. Lyle ran a hand through his short brown hair, wondering what to do with himself.

"Hey!" The man with black hair and the suit jacket said, looking up at him as the younger man that was trying to breathe life back into the woman that was still laying the sand. "You!"

Lyle walked swiftly towards him, the man starting to give compressions to the woman in the sand.

"Yes? What's wrong?" Lyle asked, the man looking up at him again. He let out a breath of air as he pointed towards the wreckage, an engine to be exact.

"That kid," he started, "can you get him away from the engine? It's not safe for him to be there and I need to keep giving this woman resuscitation. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, of course." Lyle nodded, quickly jogging over to the engine. He didn't really see anybody at first, wondering if the man was seeing things, but then he spotted the kid.

He was sitting in the fetal position, his arms wrapped around his legs as his eyes stared out at nothing, really. Lyle approached him, expecting some sort of reaction from the boy, but the kid didn't so much as move. Lyle keeled down in front of him, placing his hands on the boy's knee caps.

"Hey!" he yelled over the sound of the engine. "It's not safe for you to sit here. Can you hear me?"

The boy just stared at the same spot as before, a bit of his blonde hair falling forward onto his forehead. Lyle tried shaking him a few times, not getting so much as a reaction from him.

Lyle paused for a few seconds, looking up at the engine before he leaned forward, wrapping an arm around his torso while placing his other one under the boy's knees.

"Alright, lets get you out of here." He said, picking him up bridle style and swiftly moved towards a part of the beach where there seemed to be less danger.

He placed him down gently down on the sand, the boy moving back into the fetal position again, wrapping his arms around his legs and started to rock back and forth.

Lyle watched him for a few seconds, concern written all over his face. He then moved closer to the boy, placing a hand on his back and started to rub soothing circles on his back like his own mother used to do when Lyle was younger.

He continued to sit there, watching the plane and the people running around. The chaos was staggering, people bloodied and screaming.

Lyle's green eyes didn't leave the scene of the crash as he continued to try and calm the boy out of his state.

...

Jack Shephard jumped to the sand as the wing came down with a loud explosion of sand and a few bodies. The bigger man with curly hair and the pregnant woman were with him, the both of them hitting the ground as he did.

He shot up quickly as soon as he noticed that it was safe to do so. He turned to look at the two of them, the bigger man looking shaken up.

"Are you the doctor?" a hand gripped his shoulder, making Jack look behind him as his eyes landed on a blonde haired woman, her blue eyes wide with fear.

"Yeah, yeah." Jack said, turning to face her. "What's wrong?"

"T-There's a girl down the beach." she explained, pointing down the beach, "god, where's she from again?" she whispered to herself, then her face lit up, "Haley! You know, that guitarist from Lifeline?"

Jack nodded, not really caring about what band she was from at the moment. "Yes, what-"

"-she's got a shard of glass in her arm, and she's gone off to be alone, I think she's going to pull it out herself and she's going to bleed herself out if she does that." she explained seemingly in one breath, looking a little flustered.

"Alright." Jack said, quickly turning back to the two people beside him. He looked at the curly haired man, "stay with her!" he yelled.

"Dude, I'm not going anywhere." he muttered, laying in the sand next to the pregnant woman.

Jack turned, the blonde haired woman watching him. He took off down the beach towards where she had pointed.

The blonde hesitated, looking between the two people in the sand beside her and where Jack was running off to. She quickly turned, making her decision and took off after the doctor.

...

Jack spotted the woman, Haley, sitting in the sand holding her shoulder.

"Hey!" he shouted, running towards her. "Wait, don't pull that out!"

She looked up towards him, a frown on her face. "Leave me alone, I'm going to remove this, my arm is killing me."

"Wait," Jack said, falling on his knees down beside her as he pushed her hands away from her shoulder as he inspected this. "You shouldn't pull it out just yet," he said, out of breath, "it could be in an artery."

Haley frowned, not liking this at all, but she wanted that glass out of her arm more than defending her ego. She had plenty of time to redeem herself later.

"You're lucky." Jack commented, placing his hand on her injured shoulder gingerly. "It just missed your artery."

"Thank God for small favours, huh?" The blonde woman said, leaning down beside Jack as Haley shot her a dirty look.

"Did you call...an audience?" she grounded out as Jack removed his jacket, working on pulling a part of the sleeve off. He looked over at the blonde.

"Hey, uh..."

"Andrea." she supplied, "Andi for short."

"Right, Andi, I need you to take her other shoulder and keep her still, no matter how much she moves once this is out."

Andrea nodded, moving to the other side of Haley and placed a hand on her good shoulder.

"This is going to hurt." Jack said, ripping the fabric of his suit jacket into a nice long strip, "but, I'll get it out as quickly as I can."

Haley sighed, bracing herself as Jack moved closer to her shoulder, gripping the shard of glass.

"Did you want a stick or something to bite into?" Andrea asked, Haley shaking her head.

"Just get the damn thing out." She said, clenching her jaw.

"Alright," Jack said, "on three. One...Two..."

Andrea didn't hear Jack say "three" because Haley's scream overpowered his voice.

She cringed and kicked her leg out as Jack placed the bloodied shard of glass down on the sand and started to wrap the black fabric around her arm.

He pressed his hand against the fabric, waiting for Haley to calm down again. After a while she looked at him, her breathing laboured.

"Press your hand against this." Jack said, Haley pausing for a few seconds before she placed her hand against the cloth.

"Good, keep pressure on it." he looked over at Andrea, "keep an eye on her-"

"-I don't need a damn babysitter." Haley commented, still out of breath. She shot Jack a glare as he continued on without acknowledging that.

"Keep an eye on her, if she looks like she's about to pass out, you call for me, alright?"

Andrea nodded, Jack getting up and walking off to help other people. She glanced back at Haley, who was holding her arm and looking like her day couldn't get any worse.

"I like your band." Andrea said, causing Haley to look at her, her eyebrow tweaking slightly.

...

Lily walked the beach, the sun had set an hour ago, give or take, and she was looking for a place to sit. There were small fires littered about the beach, a few people sitting at them chatting or just sitting there thinking.

She paused by one fire, frowning as she saw a man and a boy talking with that doctor that had been running around, frantic to try and save as many people as he could. She decided to head towards that fire, catching a bit of the conversation going on between the group.

"He hasn't said anything," the man with the green eyes said, his voice gruff, probably from tiredness. But, there was a softness to it as well. The doctor, Jack, if Lily remember correctly, nodded his head.

He turned to the boy, who had his arms wrapped around himself as if he was afraid that his innards would fall out if he didn't do so.

"I'm Jack," Jack said, "Look, if you need anything at all, you can come find me."

The boy nodded, his eyes flickering towards Lily for a few seconds before back on Jack.

"What's your name?" Jack asked, Lily coming to sit down opposite of them by the fire. Lyle gave her a small smile, looking as if he wanted to greet her. Lily nodded her head at him.

Jack watched as the boy stared at him for a few more seconds, wondering if he would get an answer out of him. Lily looked into a fire for a few seconds, then looked up as a new voice was heard.

The kid cleared his throat, "B-Beau. Beau A-Armstrong." He said, his voice was quiet with nervousness and a little bit of suspicion.

Jack nodded, standing up. "well, don't be afraid to come find me, Beau." He gave the rest of them a quick nod before walking down the beach. He was keeping an eye out for a certain person that he wondered about a number of times through out the few hours after the crash.

He wanted to believe that she was on the beach somewhere, but logic told him that she was in the back of the plane. And the tail section could be as good as dead.

...

"My name is Lyle." Lyle quickly introduced, Beau looking up at him as Lily looked down to study the sand on her palm.

"Lily." she said, looking up as Lyle nodded his head, giving her a smile. She was going to comment about why he seemed so happy about a plane crash when a loud metallic roar ripped through the air, people all over the beach becoming silent as some of them stood to watch as it made a few clicking the whirring sounds. Trees fell over, making loud crashes as they landed down on the jungle floor. One after the other.

Then, as it died down, a murmur of chatter filled the air. Lily glanced over at Lyle and Beau, who seemed to share the same shocked expression. Although, Beau's was more frightened than enything.

"What the _hell_ was _that_?" Lily asked, staring at the jungle, suddenly feeling that waiting for rescue had just become way more complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>And, that's it for the first chapter. Six pages in my word document and I'm feeling pretty good about it. :)<strong>

**Tell me your thoughts, I want to know if I made your character right or if you have an idea about an upcoming chapter. **

**Those of you who didn't see your character in this chapter will see them in the next for sure. **

**Anyway, have a good weekend! **

**-Moon. **


	4. On The Beach

**One Foot In The Sea. **

**LOST OC Story.**

**Chapter Two: On The Beach.**

The familiar musky smell filled his nostrils, his eyes still shut tight as he lay on his side with an arm ticked under his head like a pillow. But, that smell was very familiar and he seemed to forget where he was.

But, it came back in a flash of images. The waves and beaches, the airport, fire and explosions, people screaming, firelight and the monster in the trees. He opened his dark eyes, the sunlight hitting them, taking his temple throb.

He pushed himself up and looked around, there were a few people still asleep in the sand while others sat around the burnt out fires. A few people were sitting around one talking and he noticed Jack standing by the water staring off into space. Josh Danielson stood, standing a little awkwardly as he took in his surroundings.

"Dude..." he muttered, starting to walk towards where a few people were gathered, a woman turning her head as he walked towards them. "What are we talking about?"

"The monster in the forest." She said, looking him up and down. "I don't think I saw you by the fires last night."

"Yeah, I was sitting by the bitchy blonde and her step-brother." Josh explained, taking a seat beside her.

"Oh, well, sound's fun." She commented, looking at a strand of her brown hair between her thumb and index finger. Josh just chuckled at her remark, watching her carefully.

"Name's Josh." he said, causing the brunette to look at him again. She seemed to pause a few takes, looking him up and down again.

"Emily." she said, "Emily James for a proper greeting."

"Josh Danielson." Josh said with a slight smile on his face. She returned it slightly, rubbing the back of her head. She winced, pulling her hand away as Josh watched this with a frown on his face.

"You okay?" he asked, watching as Emily nodded her head, glancing around the group as they seemed to be chatting with themselves.

"Yeah, I just got a bump on the head." she explained, "I don't think it's too bad, just a little sore."

Josh nodded, looking up as Jack walked up to them. He paused in front of the group addressing them all.

"We're going to go out and look for the cockpit, see if we can find a transceiver to send a distress signal to help the rescue team." He explained, Josh's interest peaking as Jack turned to the man Josh had sat with the night before, Boone.

"You're going to need to keep an eye on the wounded along with Lyle." Jack explained, Boone nodding his head. "If the guy in the suit wakes up, try to keep him calm, but don't let him remove that piece of shrapnel, you understand?" Jack asked, Boone nodding his head.

"Yeah, got it. What about the guy with the leg, the tourniquet?" Boone asked.

"I stopped the bleeding. I took it off last night. He should be alright." Jack replied, Boone nodding his head a little absentmindedly.

"Yeah, cool. Good job."

"So, you're going out to the cockpit?" Josh asked Jack, the doctor turning towards him. Josh wiped a bit of his blonde hair out of his face, watching as Jack nodded his head.

"Yeah, we're going to go see if we can get a distress call out." Jack said, watching as Josh stood and wiped some of the sand off of his jeans.

"I'll go, you know, help out." He said, watching as another man jumped to his feet, also claiming that he was going, too.

"I don't need anymore help. We have enough people going." Jack said, shaking his head.

"No, it's cool." The British man said, "I don't really feel like standing still, so."

"_We_ don't feel like standing still." Josh emphasized, Jack looking at the two men before he nodded his head, turning to walk back from where he had come. The British man looked over at Josh, a smile on his face.

"Terrific." he said, Josh returning his smile before the two of them walked off after Jack.

...

Mackenzie Gordon walked along the beach, arms crossed. She had a frown on her lips, her green eyes looking across the people she passed. She could feel that urge come up again, the one that made her want to snap at anybody that looked at her wrong.

She needed a cigarette.

She paused, remembering that she had seen that blonde haired man smoking one a few minutes after the crash the other day. A slight smile crossed her face as she looked across the beach, spotting her target and she started to make her way towards him. The blond haired man was making a make-shift tent out of a piece of plane wreckage when Mackenzie came to a stop in front of his tent.

"That's a nice home you're making there." she commented, crossing her arms and shifted her weight onto one foot. The blond looked up when she had spoken, raising his eyebrows at her comment.

"Well, thanks, Legs." he said, turning back to his work. Mackenzie walked a little closer to him, leaning against the side of his hut, her arms still crossed while she kept an aloof look about her.

"So, I saw you had some smokes on you the other day, you think you could spare some?" she shifted slightly, a sly smile crossing her lips. "For me?"

"What makes you think that I just going to give them away for free?" he drawled in that southern accent of his.

"Because," Mackenzie said, pushing herself off of the metal side of the plane she was leaning on. "Do you really want to keep going until I get agitated? A nicotine deprived woman on a hot island can get quite scary, if you ask me."

He seemed to look her up and down, considering this. A smirk crossed his features, Mackenzie mirroring his look.

"Tell you what," she said, "you give me this freebee, and I'll make sure to pay you out the other times I need something."

"How do I know you'll keep your end of the deal?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm a woman of my word." she said, raising her hands up slightly. There was a silent moment between the two, Mackenzie watching as the blond nodded his head slightly before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white box and pulled out a cigarette and held it out for her to take.

Mackenzie smiled and reached out to take it, but he pulled his hand back, Mackenzie giving him a questioning look.

"Don't get used to this, it ain't happening again." he said.

"I would never." Mackenzie said, taking the smoke from him and took the lighter from him a few seconds after. She lit it and took a long drag, looking out into the ocean as she let out the smoke through her mouth.

"I'm just going to take all the luggage I can grab, hunker down, and wait for the helicopters to show up." she said, the man giving her a slightly surprised look.

"Damn, you just took the words right out my mouth there, L-"

"-Mackenzie." she corrected. "Or Mac, not "Legs"."

"Well, you can call me Sawyer." he said, Mackenzie looking him up and down. She was starting to like this man already.

...

"I wonder where that monster lives." Sam said, breaking into the middle of the conversation a red haired man was having with a darker-skinned man. The two looked at him questioningly.

Sam looked back at them, "I mean, if the doc can take a group into the jungle, no questions asked, why can't we go look for that thing."

"Maybe, cuz' it's stupid?" the red-head, Nathan, said. Sam shrugged, looking down at the sand he was piling with his hands a few moments before.

"I'm curious to see what it is." he said, looking up at the two other men. "I can't be the only one who wants to know what it is."

"Hey, I want to see what it is, also." Carter spoke up, seeing that Nathan was going to add to that, but jumped in before he could. "But it's a little suicidal, don't you think?"

Sam just shrugged again, giving the two of them a lop-sided smile. He glanced up as the rocker chick, Hayley walked towards them. Nathan seemed to watch her walk past them and towards the medical tent.

"Isn't it cool that there is two rock stars in the same plane crash?" a new voice spoke up, Lily coming to sit down beside Sam. "Hayley Jones and Charlie Pace."

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome." Sam said, giving her a smile. Nathan nodded in agreement, looking Lily up and down. She was a little rough around the edges, a few scars on her skin and was pretty skinny. He also noticed the way she tapped her fingers against her leg as she chatted with Sam. She glanced towards him, his eyes flicked away from her and to Sam momentarily.

There was something she was hiding.

...

"Hey." Hayley said, Boone and Lyle looking up at her as she walked towards them. Beau was with them and he looked up sharply, as if she had startled him.

"Where's the doctor?" Hayley asked, glancing inside the tent at the "patients", her eyes lingering on the man with the shrapnel in his chest.

"He went out into the jungle to look for the cockpit." Boone said, Lyle nodding in agreement. Hayley looked annoyed, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Oh, yeah. Okay." she said, turning slightly to leave when Lyle spoke up.

"Why? Did you need him?" Lyle asked, looking at the black fabric wrapped around her forearm.

"Yeah. I'll just go find him after." she said, turning on her heel and walked back down the beach, her arm coming back up to her bandage around her arm.

"Hey!" Lyle called out, getting to his feet as Hayley let out a slight sigh and turned to look at him. "Do you need to change that?" he asked, pointing towards the make-shift bandage on her arm. "We have some clean bandages in here, if you want to change it right now."

"I'll be fine." Hayley said, "I'll wait for the doctor."

Lyle smiled, "well, if you change your mind, we'll be here." He then turned and walked back into the medical tent, taking his spot again beside Beau and Boone. Hayley walked back down towards the sopt that she was sitting before, the chorus her song, Finger Three, playing on a loop in her head as rain started to come down, people running for cover.

Then, the trees started to fall down again. Hayley quickly ducked under the fallen wing of the plane as people stood to get a better look.

"There it is again." The pregnant woman said, Hayley standing a bit father back as she looked out at the jungle.

She wondered if the group that was out in the jungle had heard this. Because if they didn't...

They were in some deep danger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And...done! Here's the second chapter for y'all, and I hope that it reached the same standards as the first one did. Thank you all for the feedback, you have no idea how awesome that makes me feel that you all liked the first chapter so much! I know that this one is a little shorter than the first one, but I liked that spot right there would make a good closing.**

**The next chapter will be mostly on the group in the jungle and will be the first centeric-chapter. Who? Well...you'll have to wait and see.**

**I usually don't like to keep schedules for updates, but I like to set a date to be finished by. So, the next chapter I will try to have up by next Friday, Saturday at the latest, and Thursday if I'm on a roll. **

**Remember to tell me if I portrayed your character wrong, it's best I know in the earlier stages of the story before it becomes to late to change it!**

**Thanks! All you wonderful readers have a greet week and weekend and I'll see you next update! **

* * *

><p><strong>Fun facts for this chapter:<strong>

**Pages: 5, almost 6. **

**Songs listened to: Colors- GroupLove, Wolf and Werewolves- The Pack A.D, and Sway- The Kooks. **

**Random LOST episode watched during a break: Man Behind The Curtain- S3E20 **


End file.
